fictapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Visitor From Above
In the land of Ashlar, in the kingdom of Morcia, in the city of Aldendan stood an inn. And as you all know, a knight lived there. And one day, he becomes one of the most famous heroes, but not now. He wasn't very rich, though he was strong in battle. He had brown hair and a stubbed beard. He wore a blue tunic under a chain mail vest with a belt, with a crown emblem on the buckle. He had another belt hanging diagonally on his shoulder. This, of course, is Sir Awesomeknight of Aldendan. Awesomeknight started out the door of the inn. He ran to the castle where King William lived. Awesomeknight knelt down. "Anything I can do for you, my lord?" he asked. "Well," the king said. "I need you to go up to Archard's laboratory. He's in Talonjay right now, so I need to make sure no thieves get in there." Awesomeknight nodded. He walked up the curling stairs to the wizard's lab. He knew he had to guard it, but he had to peak in. He walked inside. It was filled with many books and potions and crystal balls. I don't think he needs that many orbs, he thought. He took one, along with the scroll that came with it. The magic ball was labeled The Orb of Internette. Awesomeknight looked at the scroll. Letters were writing itself on the scroll. Awesomeknight saw that it looked like someone was sending a distress call. It said "Help! My ship is crash-landing!" Awesomeknight saw a huge metal thing hurtling into the fields outside Aldendan. He wrote "On my way!" on the scroll. He ran out of the castle. He went past King William. "Where are you heading to, Awesomeknight?" he said. Awesomeknight ignored him, he had to see what was heading towards the ground. He pushed many villagers aside while running past the streets. He went out the gates of Aldendan, and saw a big hole far out in the plains. He took his sword out of his scabbard, thinking there was danger down there. He hopped into the large hole. He found many debris of unknown material. He spotted the ship. It was not a normal vessel as he thought. It was metal, and in a strange shape. A glass area in the front swung open. There was a warrior in white armor and a brown cape. Awesomeknight put his sword on the soldier's neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Awesomeknight asked. "I am Clone Gunner Commander Jedi," he answered. Clone continued. "I am being chased by an intergalactic villain known as Storm Gunner Commander Sith." "What kind of names are those?" Awesomeknight asked. "Are you one of those trolls? I should have known..." "No!" Clone said. "I am from planet Kamino. Can you tell me where I am?" "Aldendan, Morcia." "What day is it?" Clone continued. "June 19th, why?" Awesomeknight answered. "No, I mean which year!" "1334. Why would you not know that?" he asked. "Well, I am from the later days. Your time is history for me. It's complicated." Clone answered. It took Awesomeknight a while to figure out what he meant. "So your vessel is destroyed? Well, we can get a new one in Talonjay." Category:By Awesomeknight1234 Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Fantasy